She's my chick
by Rhine Lei
Summary: The night of Kelso's bachelor party, Jackie is stranded in Chicago. When the only person around to help happens to be Hyde, what will happen when the two are forced to spend time together and, God forbid, talk? Set a few years after the show ended. The ultimate J/H J/K triangle.
1. Chapter 1

Jackie tried one last time to get the Vista Cruiser to start. She turned the key, knowing it was pointless, but crossed her fingers. It sputtered and tried, but in the end it died like all the times before.

Jackie sighed and cursed herself for leaving the makeup mirror light on while she was inside the dress shop. She'd checked her lipstick just before her appointment and the battery slowly drained away while she tried to fix the 50th problem that had come up this week. In the past two days her car had broken down, which is why she borrowed Eric's, the beads on her wedding gown had snagged, which is why she drove all the way to Chicago to see an expert seamstress, and now she was stranded two hours away from home while her fiance' was at his bachelor party.

"What else can go wrong?" she groaned.

The shop in front of her was dark now, with the staff having left a few minutes after she had headed to her car. Snow floated down gently. It was hell-a-cold, but there wasn't enough snow to be worried about. Grudgingly, Jackie got out of the car and started her journey to find a phone. After about a mile she found a neon motel sign glowing in the distance. As she approached she laughed. She knew the place well. It was the same one she'd stayed at long ago. The same one she'd been in on that fateful night when her world had fallen apart. She hesitated, unsure if she could make herself go in.

 _Oh for heaven's sake,_ She scolded herself, _Who cares about the past?_

She stomped through the parking lot, trying to ignore the memories that plagued her. For a moment she stopped and stared at the spot where she'd begged Hyde to listen to her as he climbed in his car. In the end he left her behind, crying and calling out to him.

Hyde had never been a good listener. If he thought he knew what he saw, there was no talking to him.

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, but Jackie refused to cry. She'd wasted too much time on Steven Hyde to let him keep getting to her now.

As she walked into the lobby, she shook the snow out of her dark hair. A man in his 30's looked her up and down as she approached the desk.

"Can I use your phone?" she asked.

He smiled in a way that made her skin crawl. "Car trouble?"

She didn't say anything as she took the receiver, and told him the number to punch in. She hoped it wasn't too late to call the Foremans. Maybe they were out? It was a Saturday night after all. The phone rang in her ear until she was sure no one would pick up. Just before she gave up, a familiar voice growled, "Foreman residence."

Jackie closed her eyes. Of course he'd be the one to answer.

"Steven, I need to talk to Mr. or Mrs. Foreman."

"No such luck, Princess. Red's with Kelso, and Kitty's working late."

Jackie almost laughed. Red was at a bachelor party? She was glad she demanded his party take place at least a week before their actual wedding. The first time Kelso had proposed, Jackie had refused. Over the past year, they had become friends again, and then, slowly, they returned to something more. But the closer she and Kelso had become, the farther apart the two were driven from Hyde. She hadn't spoken to him in months, and it didn't surprise her at all that he hadn't been invited out with the guys tonight. He was lucky he was even invited to the wedding.

"Well, is Donna home?"

"Don't think so. She's out making sure your idiot fiance' doesn't do anything too stupid." He replied.

Jackie exhaled. She was grateful her friend had her back, but she really didn't want to admit to Hyde she needed help.

"Alright… well I'll just-"

Hyde rested his arm on the wall in the forms kitchen, and asked, "What's wrong, Jackie?"

She hesitated. It was rare that he said her name instead of a cruel nickname, or a snide comment. "It's nothing, I'm fine."

Hyde rested his forehead on his arm and closed his eyes. "I still know you well enough to know you're in trouble. And not the stomp and cry kind. What's wrong?"

"Eric's stupid car won't start."

"Did you try-"

"-Yes, Steven! I know basic auto care a great deal better than you, remember?"

Because no one could see him, Hyde smiled. Jackie was a spitfire, and he'd always liked that about her.

"You probably just need a jump."

"Yes, but Foreman doesn't have cables. Plus it's late, and I don't want to ask some random person in a strange town."

Hyde felt worry prickle the back of his neck.

"Strange town? Where are you?"

"Chicago." She said simply.

He let his head fall onto the kitchen wall with a _Thunk_.

"Of course you are."

The guy behind the counter looked Jackie up and down.

"I'll gladly give you a jump, Honey." He smiled.

Jackie grimaced, "Not you, grease ball! Stop staring at me or I'll kick you!"

Hyde's fist clenched.

"Alright, I'll come and get you."

"No!" She insisted, "It's okay, I'll just-"

"What? Get help from Don Juan over there?"

Determined, Jackie hissed, "I don't need you to come save me, Steven."

"I may think you're a spoiled brat, Jacks, but I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Tears prickled the edge of her eyes again when he called her Jacks, but she refused to let them spill. "Well, I seem to remember catching pneumonia from falling in a creek you didn't even try to help me out of."

Hyde flinched. He'd been drunk that night, but it was no excuse. Jackie didn't deserve to be left alone like that while he laughed at her. She didn't deserve most of the way he'd treated her since he'd known her. All the things he'd never said bounced around inside his mouth. Especially two little words that crashed against his teeth and begged to be let loose.

 _I'm sorry._

He wanted to say it, and he'd never know how badly Jackie needed to hear it, but instead he said, "What would Kelso say if he knew I let his future wife spend the night alone in Chicago?"

Jackie sighed, "I'm at the motel I stayed at last time you came."

"You would be there, wouldn't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie hung up the phone and settled on a bench in the lobby to wait for Hyde. It was a 2 hour drive from Point Place, so she laid down to try and catch a nap.

Was it fate that Hyde had to come help her one last time? Shouldn't she be waiting for Michael? She didn't want to ruin his bachelor party, but another part of her wondered if he actually would have left to come get her.

Of course he would.

That was a fear left over from high school, back when Michael never put Jackie first. He'd grown since then. His daughter had forced him to mature. Her and Hyde's God daughter… shouldn't she be thinking of her as her step daughter?

She groaned and threw her arm over her face. The man behind the counter continued to watch her. He gave jackie the creeps. Her mind bounced back to all the places Hyde had taken her with rough crowds.

 _If any guys come up to you, just say no and pull the fire alarm._ Hyde had always been protective when they were together. Before then as well.

Again, she groaned. "Pull yourself together!" she hissed at herself.

"He does one nice thing and suddenly you're a gushing little girl?"

Hyde smacked the steering wheel as he made his way to the motel that was branded into his memory.

"Damn it, Jackie." He growled at himself.

He'd pushed her away. He'd buried Jackie so far down, locked away with beer and girls, and even at one point, a wife. He thought he was rid of her forever.

"She cheated on you, you moron! With the guy she's marrying next week!"

Suddenly the image of Jackie falling into the creek filled his mind again. He'd barely reacted. Even laughed at her before walking away.

He'd been drunk, but it didn't matter. Only a few months earlier that year he would have been panicking if something like that had happen to her. He would have jumped in after her without hesitation.

 _Like you're doing now?_ A voice whispered in the back of his mind. He smiled. That voice sounded a lot like Mrs. Forman. He'd argued with her so intently the first time she suggested he was attracted to Jackie.

 _If I like her, shoot me!_

"Pow," he said sadly to no one at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Hyde would be arriving at the motel any minute, and for some reason it made Jackie nervous.

"If anything," she told herself, "You should be glad that after everything he did, you at least get to ruin his night."

The clerk spoke up. "You're welcome to stay here? We could work something out if you're tight on funds."

Jackie moved her arm from over her eyes and found the guy standing over top of her. She knew in a matter of minutes, Hyde would be here. She didn't know if she even trusted he'd care if he found this perv bothering her, so instead she trusted herself. When she looked above her head at the wall she smiled.

When Hyde reached the motel a fire truck was out front and many of the guests were outside in various states of undress. Stopping in the middle of the parking lot, he jumped out to find jackie. He was just starting to get nervous when he finally found her talking to a police officer. He shoved his way through.

"Jackie!"

She turned to see him and waved. As he reached her, he gently grabbed her arm. "Is everything okay?"

The cops continued talking to a man who was holding an icepack on his eye.

Jackie shrugged, "Yeah everything's fine. Come on. The car's this way."

As they came closer to the El Camino, Hyde noticed her knuckles were wrapped with a bandage.

"Jackie, wait, what's going on? What happened?"

She sighed, "I told you, Steven, it's nothing. The motel clerk just didn't know how to keep his hands to himself.

Hyde froze, "He what?"

His voice edged with warning. Jackie knew all too well that his temper would get the better of him. He grabbed her hand and looked at her swollen knuckles.

"Tell me EXACTLY what happened. Then I'm gonna kick his ass!"

Hyde turned, seemingly happy to skip over the part where she told him anything at all. Jackie pulled him back.

"Steven! I told you! I don't need you to do anything. I handled it!"

He looked skeptical, "What do you mean you 'handled it'"?

"I learned a lot from you about defending myself." She folded her arms over her chest, challenging him.

"Meaning?"

" _Meaning_ , I said no and pulled the fire alarm."

He blinked at her. When he used to tell her that, it was so he'd be able to find her if she was ever in trouble. He'd forgotten about it. Holding her hand up, he insisted. "And this?"

She smirked, "Well I also learned the easiest way to deal with idiots is to hit them in the eye."


	4. Chapter 4

Hyde couldn't help but admit that he was proud of his girl.

 _Kelso's girl._ A voice reminded him.

He'd forgotten why it was always so easy for the two of them to get back together. Despite their history, they paired well. They had fun together, and they challenged one another. They'd just never been able to see eye to eye on the future.

After the Vista Cruiser roared to life, Hyde stood back awkwardly and watched Jackie wind up the jumper cables.

"So, do you want to go get something to eat or anything?" He mumbled.

She looked up at him in surprise. She was hungry, but she thought he'd just help her and run away as soon as he could.

"Seriously?"

He shuffled, "I just thought since we're here and all."

Jackie looked at him for what was almost an awkwardly long time before finally nodding. "Okay. Lets go find somewhere to eat."

Hyde climbed in the vista cruiser and left his car in the lot. They did a few loops so the battery could recharge before finding a diner. The neon open sign let off a blue glow as he held the door open for her. Jackie walked through with an odd look on her face.

Neither of them said anything until after they'd ordered.

"Thanks for coming," She said, not looking at him.

"Yeah, well… I kind of owed you after the whole creek thing."

She scoffed, "Yeah I guess you did. But if you think this makes up for that you're wrong."

He smirked, "Well, what if I buy your dinner?"

She gave him an offended look. "You were already paying, Steven."

Hyde couldn't help but smile a little. He remembered their argument over presents so long ago, when Jackie had insisted she liked to get shiny things.

" _Would you settle for a burger wrapped in tin foil?"_

 _She sighed, "Well, for you I will."_

He was yanked back to reality when their food came. It was a few more moments of silence before she quietly asked, "Why did you let me fall?"

He set his burger down and asked, "Do we have to talk about this?"

Jackie visibly got defensive and hissed, "I think I deserve to know why you treated me like that. Why you've treated me like you have since we were last in this stupid town."

"Is that even a real question? Because of what happened _last time_ we were here."

"You and I weren't even together, Steven. You never even let me explain!"

"Explain what? Why your soon to be husband was naked in your room?"

Jackie rolled her eyes, slapped some money on the table and headed for the door. "I need some air."

Hyde closed his eyes and sighed, before copying her. Once they were in the parking lot he called out to her.

"Jackie wait-"

"Why?" She turned, brown curls blowing in the snowy breeze. "Why are you even here? Why are we having this conversation?"

"Well maybe it's been a long time coming."

"It doesn't even matter anymore. I'm getting married in a week! So lets just go back home so you can go back to being a jerk and I can go back to my life."

Hyde opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. He couldn't tell her anything. It was too late. Jackie drove him back to his car and started the drive back to Point Place. It was a long two hours with his headlights gently following behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

When both cars pulled up outside the Forman's, Jackie climbed out and went to return the keys in the garage. She hoped it wasn't obvious a few tears had slipped out while she was driving. Hyde hesitated, not sure what to do.

"Jackie, can we just talk?"

She looked up at him venomously, "Why? Why now? What's so different that you think we need to dig up the past all of a sudden?"

Hyde looked pained, but wouldn't say anything. He tried to get his mouth to form the words, but in the end the zen master won out.

"Whatever," He sighed.

As he started to get frustrated, Red's car also pulled into the drive. He hopped out, looking annoyed. He glanced between Jackie and Hyde suspiciously before ordering, "Thank God. Help me get this dumb ass into the basement."

Walking around to the other side of the car, he hauled an incredibly drunk Kelso out with the stupid helmet firmly in place.

"Whoa! We're here!" Kelso laughed. Jackie ran forward and looped his arm around her shoulders.

"Alright, come on." She said.

"Jackie!" He said loudly, "When did you get here?"

Hyde came to relieve Red, "Come on man. Let's go downstairs."

Even in his drunken state, Kelso stopped. "Hyde? What are you doing with Jackie?"

"Nah man, I'm not here with Jackie. I live here, remember?" He tried to explain away.

"No you don't," Kelso argued, "You're all fancy now with your fancy job and fancy apartment."

He was right, but Hyde still spent a fair amount of time at the Forman's. It was the only real home he'd ever known.

"You're drunk, Kelso. Lets go lay down."

After a struggle to get down the steps. They managed to get Kelso on the couch. Jackie unhooked the helmet and pulled it off his head. Then she unbuttoned his flannel shirt and left him in an under shirt. Slowly she pulled a shoe off each of his feet. She gently tucked a pillow under his head, and laid a blanket over him.

"Thanks baby." He mumbled.

She smiled, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Anytime."

Hyde looked away awkwardly. He felt a flare of jealousy watching her be so gentle with him. He walked up the stairs toward the kitchen, stopping only when he heard Kelso ask Jackie a question.

Jackie started to stand up when Kelso reached out a hand and grabbed her. "Jackie?"

She looked down, "Yeah?"

"Is this when you leave me for Hyde?"

He asked it so seriously, and so sadly, Jackie didn't know how to react.

"What are you talking about?" She shook her head.

He watched her, half asleep. "I've always known you never really got over him. Even when he's mean to you I can see that it still hurts more than it should."

Jackie pulled the corners of the blanket around him tighter. "Michael, you don't-"

"I know I've done some terrible things. We both have. You deserve better than either of us, Jackie. I've just been afraid you'd figure that out sometime soon."

Jackie wasn't sure what to say. finally she settled on, "I'm not going anywhere baby."

When she kissed him on the cheek, he seemed to have fallen asleep. Gently, Jackie grabbed her coat and left to find a cab to take her home.

Hyde had been waiting at the top of the steps, trying to decide if he should leave or go back down. Cursing, he walked back to find Kelso passed out. He was tempted to color on his forehead or something, but didn't intend to. After a long moment, he turned back toward the steps when Kelso said, "You know she didn't sleep with me."

Hyde stopped, not turning back to look at him. He listened carefully as Kelso continued, "The only reason I'm admitting it is because I'm too drunk to remember in the morning, but that night in Chicago, she didn't sleep with me. I think she sent me to get ice so she could think of a way to get rid of me."

Hyde stood frozen for what could have been minutes or hours. His stomach twisted as he realized everything he'd done, the entirety of the time since that night in Chicago, had been based on the simple truth that Jackie had slept with Kelso. If she hadn't done that then-.

Hyde sprinted up the steps and outside to look for Jackie. A taxi must have already come, because she was nowhere to be found.


	6. Chapter 6

When Jackie finally made it home, she threw her purse on her favorite chair, left a trail of clothing behind her, and collapsed on the bed. She didn't even bother to put on night clothes she was so tired. It was an unspeakable hour of the morning, and she'd been through far too much that day already.

She reached up to turn off her bedside lamp, but stopped to stare at her engagement ring for a moment.

" _Is this the part where you leave me for Hyde?"_

Jackie sighed, and felt the seeds of doubt she'd been carrying in her heart, slowly begin to grow. She loved Kelso. That she knew, but she didn't feel the passion for him that she used to when they were young and in love. To be honest, she didn't think she'd ever felt for him what she'd felt for…

There was an urgent pounding on her front door, and Jackie sat straight up. She lived alone, and didn't relish the idea of opening the door at night. When the pounding didn't stop, she slipped on some night pants and a t shirt, and ran to the front door.

"Who is it?" She demanded.

"Jackie..." Hyde's voice carried through the door. Her heart pounded.

"What do you want?" She called.

Annoyed, he hissed, "Will you just open the damn door?"

She waited a moment before finally turning the locks and letting him in. He didn't even wait for her to gesture or invite him before pushing through.

"Steven, why are you-"

He stopped in front of her kitchen island and turned on her. "Why didn't you tell me you didn't sleep with him?"

Jackie's mouth fell open for what had to have been the hundredth time that night. When she didn't say anything, Hyde pressed further.

"Kelso told me you didn't sleep with him in Chicago. Why didn't YOU tell me that yourself?"

"Like you would have believed me?" She snapped. "And it was kind of hard to talk over the sound of your wife's stripper shoes clacking on the Formans hardwood every night!"

Hyde glared at her. "What else was I supposed to think happened?"

"You were supposed to wait and listen like I begged you to! Instead you left me crying my eyes out in the parking lot!"

"Why did you have to ask Kelso to drive you to Chicago in the first place? Why did you even have to go?"

"Because I wanted a future for myself that I clearly wasn't going to have with you!"

Frustrated, Hyde covered his face with his hand and groaned. "You didn't even wait for my answer to that damn ultimatum!"

She folded her arms over her chest."Because you were going to say no!"

Angrily, he shot back, "NO, Jacks. I wasn't."

It took a moment for the weight of what Hyde had just said to hit Jackie full force. She'd always hoped that that had truly been the reason he'd shown up in Chicago to begin with. She'd wished, secretly in her heart of hearts, that Hyde had come to propose. Now, she realized, she hadn't even had to leave to make him realize he wanted her all along. Tears stung, and then overflowed from her eyes as she looked at him, unsure what to think.

"So why did you marry Sam?"

He sighed, "Christ, Jackie, I don't even remember most of that night."

She glared at him, "Then why did you let her stay?"

"Because I thought I'd lost you! I thought you'd gone back to Kelso and-"

"I gave up the chance of a lifetime to come after you! And I spent the next few months dying in front of you and all you did was burn me and rub her in my face!"

Jackie was openly crying now. There was no holding this back. She finally let all the pain of the last few years flow.

And Hyde felt terrible.


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't marry him."

Jackie shook her head, "What?"

Hyde removed his ever present sunglasses and looked at her in that love struck gaze only he could manage. "Don't marry him."

She glared back at him. "Are you kidding me? Ugh! This is so typical of you! Show up at the wrong freaking time and expect me to drop everything!"

Hyde stepped closer to her. So close she could feel his body heat. She didn't back away, but she didn't move towards him either.

"Jacks… you know I'm not good at this stuff. It's just… it's always been you. Don't marry him."

Jackie sighed, "You know even so much as a year ago, I would have given anything to hear you say that."

Hyde's face was every bit as pained as the day he'd told her he'd cheated on her. His eyes pleaded in the same helpless way as he said, "Come on Jackie…"

And like all those years ago, her eyes filled with tears as she started to pull away. "No, Steven, I'm sorry."

Hyde caught her face gently and pulled her back to him. He kissed her tenderly, and she shuttered. It was passionate… but sad. Hyde felt like his heart would break if she walked away from him now. Like he would never recover if she didn't return all the affection that seemed to be overflowing from him. It would hurt every bit as much as the day his "wife" had appeared at the Formans and Jackie ran crying. So Jackie pulled away, and Hyde's heart broke.

"We can't" She said.

He grabbed her hands, "We can."

"No, Steven. You're too late." Her eyes were still misty, but no tears fell.

"It's never too late. Not when it feels like this." He insisted.

Jackie sighed. So much pain was behind her eyes. The once proud and shallow ice queen had unexpectedly paid a visit to the school of hard knocks, and she'd come back a different person. She'd been cheated on, lied to, betrayed, abandoned… And she was tired.

"Did you ever read any of Shakespeare's plays?"

"His brow furrowed, "What?"

"Romeo and Juliet, Othello, Hamlet?"

"Aren't those the sad ones?"

She laughed softly before correcting, "Tragedies."

He shrugged, "Okay."

"They're tragic because it should have worked out. Hamlet should have married Ophelia and avenged his father. Romeo and Juliet just needed to catch a break and Othello… well he just needed to learn to talk to his wife."

Hyde shook his head, "What does this-"

"They're tragic," She continued, "Because the answers should have been simple. Because it could have, and should have, all worked out. Because every time you hear the stories you hold your breath for a second, just hoping this time it will end differently. That the letter will somehow reach Romeo, or Juliet will wake up just a moment earlier."

"But it never works out." Hyde said seriously.

Jackie looked at him, and they both knew they weren't talking about the play's anymore.

"No matter how many ways you see it, no matter how many people try to help, or how much you hope things might be different, it never works out."

"But it should," He said firmly.

She nodded. "Yes… it should."

She walked by him and opened the door to her apartment. She refused to look at him as she held it open for him to leave through.

"But it won't."


	8. Chapter 8

Kelso woke the next morning with a splitting headache. To his surprise, Donna was sitting in the chair in front of the freezer. She threw a pillow at him in annoyance.

"Rise and shine, Dumb ass."

"Damn Donna," Kelso insisted. "Not so loud."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said sarcastically, "I thought I did you enough favors when I sent Red to stop you from going home with that stripper!"

Kelso laughed, "Oh yeah!" Then reality hit him and his face fell, "Oh no…"

Donna glared, "Let's get something straight. I did that for Jackie, not you."

"She deserves better than both of you idiots," Red called loudly as he walked down the steps.

Donna looked up with a knowing smile and nodded, "That's my cue."

Before Kelso could stop her, Donna slipped out the side door and headed home. Red awkwardly handed Kelso a mug kitty had given him.

"Drink this, dumb ass."

Kelso took it grudgingly. "Why does everyone keep calling me a dumb ass? And what do you mean by 'both of us?'"

"Because," Red said, slowly, "When I dragged your sorry ass home last night, Steven was with Jackie."

Kelso's face darkened over the edge of his coffee mug. He swallowed forcefully before asking, "Why?"

"Beats the hell out of me. Which is exactly what I'll do to both of you if you two drag her through something again."

"Or how about I just beat the hell out of Hyde and we'll leave it at that?" Kelso snapped, trying to stand.

Red scoffed, "Don't make Kitty pull out the eye patch."

Kelso flailed his arms. "You know this is so typical! I turn my back for one second and Jackie's off with Hyde again!"

"Jackie's had enough people think the worst of her without ever waiting for an explanation. What you're going to do is talk to her."

"And what are you gonna do?" Kelso demanded.

"I'm going to talk to Steven. Now go, and keep in mind I'm the only reason you're not waking up in some random womans apartment right now, even if she did have brown hair and you kept calling her Jackie."

Kelso groaned, "I've been so good. Why do I always do this?"

"Because you're an idiot. Now get out of my basement."


	9. Chapter 9

As Jackie hung up the phone with Donna, there was a knock on her door. She set her water on her kitchen island and answered the door. Her brown hair was still wet from the shower and piled on top of her head. She folded her arms over her chest and leaned onto the door when she saw who it was.

"Good morning sunshine." She smirked at Kelso.

He had circles under his eyes and his hair and clothes were disheveled.

He didn't even stop to say hello before blurting out, "Why were you with Hyde last night?"

Jackie blinked, "You remember. I honestly didn't expect that."

Kelso shook his head, "No I didn't. Red told me, but I need to know right now. Why were you with him?"

Jackie glared at him, "So _before_ you tell me about the stripper from last night?"

Kelso sighed, but didn't say anything. Jackie moved aside and let him walk into her apartment. He took a seat on a stool in the kitchen.

"I had to go to Chicago last night. Something happened to my wedding dress so I went to see a seamstress I trust. I took Eric's old car because mine- well you know- and the stupid battery died. I called the Formans but everyone was with you or at work except-"

"Hyde drove all the way to Chicago to help you out?"

"I was just as surprised. But I'm glad he did. I wasn't exactly around the best crowd."

Kelso noticed her bandaged knuckles for the first time.

"Damn, Jackie, what happened?"

Jackie looked at her hand for a moment before shrugging it off, "It was nothing. Just some creep."

Kelso looked angry, "What happened? Did Hyde at least kick his ass?"

"No," Jackie said simply. "I did."

That wasn't an answer Kelso had expected. He sat back in his chair and really looked at Jackie for the first time in a while.

"You beat up some guy? Why didn't you-"

"Wait and let someone else do it? Because I learned a long time ago not to rely on that."

Kelso exhaled and whatever weight he had been carrying seemed to lighten a bit.

"Look, Jackie, about the stripper-"

"Donna told me, Michael. She said you even called her by my name. That skank has been trying to get in your pants any way she can since you started working there."

Kelso was still security for the club.

He rubbed his eyes. "I don't know why I always do this."

"Neither do I, but I don't have the energy to be angry right now."

 _Or the right_ , she reminded herself. She'd kissed Hyde after all, even if she'd tried to pull away.

Kelso looked surprised, "Do I know everything I need to know? You don't normally pass up an opportunity to yell."

Jackie smiled sadly, "It was a long night, Michael. Let's just let it go."

He waited a long moment before asking his next question, "Did Hyde say anything to you?"

"About?"

"I don't know. Me and you. You and him. The wedding. The past. Anything?"

The truth was on the tip of Jackie's tongue. Kelso had come clean with her. She needed to do the same. But somehow confessing to some random stripper you don't even remember seemed easier than telling him a man she used to love asked her not to marry him.

 _And why is it that strippers seem to have it out for me?_

Jackie debated for only a moment, before finally saying, "There's nothing else you need to know."

It was as close to the truth as she could manage. She had told Hyde no. There was nothing to worry about.


	10. Chapter 10

Hyde woke to Red standing over him with an annoyed look on his face.

"Rise and shine, dumb ass."

He rolled over with a groan. "I'm taking my key back from Mrs. Foreman."

"Good luck with that." Red said simply.

Hyde had only been asleep a few hours. He'd been up pacing and listening to country music till the sun finally rose. He finally understood, really understood, what exactly he'd put Jackie through all that time he'd been with Sam. And he felt like he deserved to be slapped.

His chest ached he was so heart broken. He'd never admit to it, but he couldn't stand the idea of having to live one more minute of his life wondering what could have happened between Jackie and him.

"So you want to tell me exactly what you thought you were doing last night?" Red pressed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that bullshit. You and the loud one have always had something going on even when there's nothing. I'm not the biggest fan of Kelso, but it's still not right to do to someone, Steven."

"Nothing happened, Red."

"Because you didn't try anything, or because Jackie's finally smart enough to walk away?"

Hyde glared up at him, "Why are you so against me?"

"Steven, you have never taken that girl seriously. Kitty and I have welcomed you into our home and we love you like a son, but we both know what happens when Jackie lets you in."

"You didn't like us together?"

"Oh we liked you with her just fine. She pushed you. Drove you to try harder. But we never liked her with you."

Hyde took a sip of water, "What a load of crap! I've done plenty for her, man!"

"Yes, you have. You made Jackie realize there was more to this world than material possessions. You taught her how to appreciate herself and to be strong, but you never wanted to commit to her. And every time you saw something you didn't like, you threw a fit and she got hurt. She lost her career for you, and you never even talked to her about it."

Hyde gripped the glass in his hand till his knuckles were white.

"I love her, Red."

"And how long did it take for you to come to that conclusion?"

Frustrated, Hyde walked over the the window and looked out at the parking lot. "So what am I supposed to do? Let her marry someone else when it should be me?"

"Well, she did it for you."

Hyde glared, "Sam and I weren't really married."

"You didn't know that. You thought it was real, and made no move to end it." Red insisted.

Hyde was quiet as he thought about that. Red didn't say anything more. He left, closing the door to the apartment behind him, while his adopted son waited alone. A fate he had no one to blame for but himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Jackie snapped out of her daydream when Donna shouted, "Jackie!"

Her eyes snapped up to her friends face and were met with a disapproving look.

"Sorry," She shook herself. Her food sat in front of her, untouched.

Donna sighed and set down a half eaten french fry, "Are we going to keep pretending this has nothing to do with Hyde."

Jackie looked at her, annoyed. "What? I space out for a few minutes and suddenly that means-"

"Jackie, you've been different ever since you went to Chicago again. Are you ever going to tell me what he said that's got you in such a funk?"

She shook her head. "What difference does it make? I'm getting married in two days, Donna. Steven doesn't matter anymore."

"Except he does."

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"But-"

Jackie stood in annoyance, "You know, I have work in the morning anyways. I've got to get back home."

"Jackie!" Donna called after her as she tossed her untouched food in the trash and left The Hub.

As the door closed behind her, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry! I should have-"

As she looked up to apologize, Hyde reached out to steady her.

"Jackie." He said simply when she stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

He looked amused, "Getting dinner? This is point place. There are like three good places to eat."

She realized his hand was still on her arm and she shrugged him off.

"Donna and I meet here at least two of three times a week and I never see you here anymore, Steven."

He sighed, "Alright. I was hoping to catch you."

She brought a hand up to her forehead. "Ugh! You know what, I can't do this. Whatever you came to say-"

"I want to say I'm sorry."

She froze, not looking back at him.

"I said a lot of things the other night, but I didn't say what was important."

Pivoting one foot, she angled toward him and looked up at his face. "Why?"

He took a deep breath, "Because the other night hurt more than anything I've ever been through. I can't-"

He stopped, and Jackie took a step forward. Her voice was slightly angry when she asked, "Can't what?"

He closed his eyes, "I can't live with the guilt. I know this is how you felt when I was with Sam, and I didn't care. I wanted you to feel rejected. I wanted you to hurt, because I thought it was fair. But this-"

A tear fell down Jackie's cheek and she glared at him. "Then tell me what you're sorry for. Give me a real apology."

His shoulders were slumped when he looked up at her. "I'm sorry I didn't listen. That I never listen. I'm sorry I thought the worst of you and never questioned it. I'm sorry I didn't fight for you. For us. I'm sorry I was a coward. I'm sorry I let Sam stay so I had a way to ignore the pain instead of trying to work things out with you. I'm sorry I never told you that I loved you."

Tears openly flowed down Jackie's face while he talked. She hadn't even realized herself how badly she need to hear what he was saying. How a piece of herself had never been able to heal because this was missing from her life.

"It's too late, Steven."

He let out a shakey breath. Jackie had never seen him look so defeated as he nodded and said, "I know. It's too late, and it's my fault."

Jackie wiped a tear off her cheek and said, "I really hope you find everything you're looking for."

Hyde smiled sadly, "You too Jacks."

She turned to walk away. Halfway to her car, she heard him call, "For what it's worth… I love you."

Covering her mouth with her hand, Jackie refused to stop. She refused to look back. Instead she got in her car and drove through her tear streaked vision until she was sitting outside her apartment. Then she let the pain crash over her.


	12. Chapter 12

The sun came up the next morning and Jackie still hadn't slept. She laid in bed, eyes finally dry after leaking silently all night, and felt no desire to get up. The phone rang a few times. She made no move to answer. The world faded in and out, and she didn't care.

After a few hours, someone knocked on her door. When she didn't answer, whoever it was used a spare key.

"Jackie?" Fez called.

She sighed.

"Donna sent me here to look for…" He trailed off when he found her, "Aye. You do not look so good."

"What is it, Fez?"

He shuffled awkwardly. "I, uh, came to check on you. There's a lot to get done today and everyone is worried."

"I'll be there for the rehearsal. Nothing's changed."

He nodded, "I see. Well the florist-"

"Tell Donna to answer any questions." She mumbled into her pillow.

Looking at her in confusion a moment, Fez kicked off his shoes and shrugged out of his coat. He laid down on the empty side of the bed. For a while, neither said anything. Then Jackie slowly rolled over to look at him. His gaze was gentle and concerned.

"I'm okay, Fez. Really."

"You see, I do not believe you. You are getting married. Tomorrow is the day you have talked about since I've known you. Still, you are not excited."

"I'm not some shallow little brat that has to have her way all the time now. I've grown up is all."

"Just because you don't throw tantrums anymore doesn't mean you don't still like to plan. This is the kind of thing you live for, Jackie, and yet you have not even bothered to get out of bed."

Jackie covered her face with her hand. She didn't want to cry anymore.

"What did that son of a bitch say to you?" He demanded.

"Who?" Jackie feigned innocence.

"Do not play with me. Donna saw Hyde stop you last night."

She closed her eyes and exhaled.

Fez felt his heart break for her. "Jackie, I will not pretend that our little dalliance was anything compared to what you and Hyde had, or what you and Kelso have or had. I do not know what it would be like to have that kind of a connection and go through so much pain. Both of them have hurt you."

"Kelso is a good man," Jackie insisted, "He's just an idiot."

Fez laughed gently, "Yes, but is he the idiot who is going to make you happy for the rest of your life? We all love you. We do not want to see you regret anything."

Jackie squeezed her eyes shut. "Steven told me he loves me."

When her voice broke, Fez reached out an arm and pulled her into his chest. Gently, he stroked her hair until she quieted.

Gently, she whispered, "I kind of hate him."

He nodded, "Yes. Unfortunately the line between love and hate is extremely thin. Either way you still have feelings for him. Whether they are good or bad."

"I don't want this. I want the life I was planning for myself only a week ago. I want to go back and keep myself from calling the Foreman's house."

"Something would have brought this up sooner or later, Jackie."

She groaned. "How do you know so much about love, Fez?"

"Well," He smiled, "I've watched many a couple in my day."

She swatted at him playfully. It was a tiny smile, but he was relieved to see one again. Grabbing her hand, he patted it. "You stay in bed my goddess. Fez will take care of everything. You just show up tonight for the rehearsal. Good day."

She looked at him in surprise. "But Fez-"  
Looking back at her with a smile, he kissed her cheek and said, "I say good day."

She finally fell asleep as he pulled his shoes and coat back on, and locked her apartment behind him.


End file.
